Pushing Back
by DarkBlysse
Summary: Bukkake!Al, PWP, Elricest


**Title:** Pushing Back  
**Type:** Yaoi, PWP  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Pairing:** Elricest  
**Warnings:** Smut, and lots of it! \o/

_**A/N:**_ Written for the FMA Anon Kink Meme.

_Prompt: Bukkake!Al_

Since Anon left the pairing up to me, of course I went with Edward~

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

Alphonse's breath caught, finally being let out in a stuttering moan when Edward's tongue pressed harder to his hipbone. He moved his hands to tangle in Edward's golden hair, trying to push him lower, to where he wanted him, _needed_ him to be. Edward let out a small growl, pushing back against Alphonse's hands and starting to move _up_ Alphonse's body instead of down. Alphonse whined softly, letting go of his brother's hair right away. But it was too late, and Edward wasn't changing his mind now.

"Want to push me around, huh?" Edward purred, the smallest curve of a smirk starting at the corner of his lips. He straddled Alphonse's waist, his thighs pressing firmly to Alphonse's sides both to pin him in place and tease him. Alphonse whimpered quietly and he leaned his head as far back against the mattress as he could, though Edward just leaned further forward to breathe out over his lips. "Maybe I should give you a taste of what it's like... ?" Edward said with a full grin now, eyes flashing wickedly.

While Alphonse knew that it would make sense, would be the best reaction to this to feel nervous--even afraid, with that light in Edward's gaze--, he couldn't help but feel his cock twitch eagerly. He _wanted_ Edward to push him around for once. It wasn't often that he did something to set Edward off like this, but when he did, it was _amazing_.

Alphonse's only answer to Edward's threat was another whimper; anything else would only push Edward further, and Alphonse wasn't so sure he was in the mood to see just _how far_ Edward would go, if pushed to it.

Edward closed the small gap between them and bit roughly at Alphonse's lip once, holding for a moment before letting go with a small growl of a noise as he shifted along the younger's body. Edward moved to sit up on his brother's chest, cock twitching just inches from Alphonse's lips. With a small noise, something between a whine and a moan, Alphonse licked his lips, eyes flicking up from Ed's cock to look up at his face.

Wordlessly, Edward took his erection into his hand, starting to stroke himself slowly while dark, burning eyes looked down at his brother. Oh, Alphonse _knew_ what Edward was doing. And it made Alphonse blush like nothing else when he realized just how much it was turning him on, thinking of Edward touching himself and coming on his face. He shuddered at the thought, biting his lip and reaching down slowly. _Slow_, so that his brother wouldn't notice, wouldn't make him stop.

Edward's hand moved easily along his shaft, thumb spreading precum along his length, a soft _wet_ noise meeting Alphonse's ears with each stroke. Behind his brother, Alphonse's hand worked at his own erection, matching Edward's pace perfectly, imagining that it was Edward touching him instead. He groaned, trying to keep his hips still despite wanting to buck up into his hand and increase the friction.

Suddenly, Edward reached down, one hand grabbing at Alphonse's hair, giving a sharp tug to pull his head back. Alphonse whimpered, swallowing thickly and trying to pull away before Edward growled, giving another harder pull and making his scalp sting from the pain. Edward started to roll his hips a little, his hand moving a little less fluidly over himself and squeezing harder. He teased under the head of his cock, fingers pressing at _just_ the right spot to make a cry pour out over his lips and his back arch.

"_B-Brother_," Alphonse said softly, just the edge of a whine in his voice. His own hand sped up to match Edward's, his thumb teasing over the head of his cock and dipping into the slit to smear precum around.

"So beautiful..." Edward breathed out in a rough voice. "But you'll look even more beautiful in a minute." With that, Edward smirked, rocking his hips more, fucking his hand now. He panted, letting out small moans as he brought himself closer to his release.

Looking more unsteady than ever, with his jaw clenched and body trembling, Edward pressed his hips forwards more, closer to Alphonse's face. With a long, drawn out cry and not a bit of warning for his little brother, Edward came hard. Alphonse gasped, quickly closing his eyes as Edward's cum spilled out over him, splattering over his cheeks and lips, sticking in his hair and eyelashes, warm and thick. Choking back a cry, Alphonse stroked himself a few more times before coming in his hand, jerking beneath Edward.

Smirking, Edward leaned over and started to lick Alphonse's face clean, letting out a small hum as he tasted his own cum. "_Gorgeous_," he whispered, making Alphonse blush yet again.

Absently, Alphonse reminded himself that pushing Edward's buttons could, indeed, turn out to be a good thing.


End file.
